Antroz
Antroz was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Xia. Biography Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., Antroz was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis somewhere in the Southern Islands. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order throughout the universe. Antroz created numerous breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. Antroz joined a secret project started by Ferofax called Project: Shadow Warrior alongside Steeliroc and Desiron. The group abducted a member of each sapient species of the universe and experimented on them. Antroz would then train them to fight and use their powers. Unfortunately many of these beings died during the initial experimentation or were executed for being a failure. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Antroz was assigned to supervise the Dome of Xia and its' island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Antroz was one of the first to side with him. Like the other Makuta, Antroz evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered by Teridax to Destral, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. Before the Brotherhood was discovered to have turned into a malevolent organization, Antroz had a squad of Toa Hagah assigned to him. These Toa were killed when Toa Norik and his team rebelled against Teridax. ''Withering Soul While visiting the Isle of Destral, Antroz created a sub-species to the Gukko called the Kahu. His initial attempt proved to be flawed, and it broke free from Antroz's workroom. Antroz followed his creation and viciously attacked it with bursts of dark energy when it arrived at a dead end near the wall of the dome. The barrier exploded and a passageway was created, which the Kahu promptly used to escape. Antroz followed it into a previously forgotten dome and discovered an island therein. The Kahu clamped onto Antroz's Kanohi Jutlin, ripping it from his face, but not without Antroz attacking the beast first. Then Antroz, his mask, and his Kahu plummeted onto the new island; Antroz landing in a forested area, the mask in the sea, and the Kahu in the island's volcano. Early Sunsets The Light in the Shadows In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him and hopefully the Rakile Army fall under the Makuta's contol completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him, and hopefully the Rakile Army, fall under the Makuta's contol completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. Later Ferofax approached Antroz asking him to help continue Project: Shadow Warrior by taking the project to the next step, but Antroz refused to help again, stating that he did not trust any of the other Makuta with such delicate matters following Steeliroc's actions. Karda Nui Antroz was chosen to lead the Makuta sent to invade Karda Nui, as much a benefit of his loyalty to their leader, as it was his particular high rank within the Brotherhood. The team's goal was to transform all Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran to prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light, and control Mata Nui's situation. However, Icarax refused to join the force being sent to Karda Nui, and Antroz gave up trying to convince him to do so. Shortly upon arrival in the Core, Antroz assigned three of his number to go to the swamp to control part of the situation from there. He, Chirox, and Vamprah then flew up to the villages to terrorize the Matoran, and used Shadow Leeches to turn them into Shadow Matoran. They assaulted the villages for a week, until Matoro fell through the hole in the roof of the dome, and used the Ignika to revive Mata Nui. The bright light emitted from the event caused Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox to go blind. The three Makuta soon discovered that they could use Matoran to act as their "''eyes", and thus partially help them in battle. The three blind Makuta chose three Shadow Matoran to act as their surrogate vision, Antroz choosing Radiak to assist him. The three Makuta were attacking the remaining Av-Matoran when the Toa Nuva appeared. After being shot by a ball of light from Pohatu's Midak Skyblaster, the Makuta decided to retreat momentarily to their lair, where Antroz decided to ask for Icarax's help. Sending Vamprah to retrieve Mutran from his lair, Antroz ordered the mad scientist to create a flying Rahi capable of traveling great distances at high speeds, and with enough power to deal with anything in its way. Antroz later sent Radiak to lead the Toa into an ambush, and attacked Photok and Pohatu when they fell for it, and then Lewa and Kopaka when they came to rescue them, though Lewa later escaped. Antroz had the captured Toa chained up in his lair, and pursued Lewa and Tanma, taunting them about their captured friends. Returning to his lair, Antroz conversed with the unconscious suspended bodies of Kopaka, Pohatu, Solek and Photok, until Lewa and Tanma took him by surprise and attacked him, successfully freeing their comrades. The Toa retreated as the Makuta approached, escaping the lair. Later, when Mutran and Chirox created the Rahi-Matoran Hybrid, Antroz deemed it perfect enough, and had Vican ride it out of Karda Nui and towards Destral to deliver a message to Icarax. The Toa Nuva later tricked Kirop into leading them to the Shadow Leech Hive. Breaking the entrance down, they proceeded to look for the Shadow Leech vats, unaware that Mutran had disguised them as a blank wall. Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox arrived soon after, unleashing their power on Kopaka and Solek, who had managed to incapacitate Mutran. After separating the two, Antroz and Mutran knocked the other Toa and Matoran out, assigning Chirox and Vamprah to guard the Matoran, while he and Mutran went to interrogate the Toa. Mutran was about to expose Lewa to a Shadow Leech, when Pohatu created a diversion, freeing himself and his allies. Rejoining with the Matoran and the Toa Ignika, the Toa Nuva smashed the vats on their way out of the hive, and brought it down. Regrouping in Antroz's lair, the Makuta planned a final assault on the villages. When Icarax arrived, Antroz ordered him to obtain Toa Ignika's mask. They left to assault the village and find the Toa, only to discover that the Toa had doubled back to get the third Keystone from Antroz's lair. During the battle that followed, Antroz's armor was punctured when Kopaka reflected his heat vision back at him, and Icarax caused Antroz to fall towards the swamp when he sent Pohatu and Photok into a dive using his Gravity powers. Mutran unleashed a huge Shadow blast to end the battle, and the Makuta forces retreated into the swamp to reunite with the team down below. He, Vamprah, Chirox, and their Shadow Matoran later joined the Mistika Makuta to face the Mistika Toa Nuva. Antroz was preparing to unleash a Shadow blast when his hand was frozen by Kopaka as the Phantoka Toa Nuva and their three Av-Matoran joined with the Mistika Toa Nuva. The Makuta then engaged in combat with the Toa Nuva. After the Toa Nuva joined the six Keystones back together, Tahu managed to insert the Keystone into center of the figure etched onto the side of the Codrex, thus lowering the barrier around the Codrex. However, Antroz managed to stealthily get inside the Codrex as Tahu retrieved the Keystone to prevent the Makuta from following. Following the Toa by the sound of their voices, Antroz then hijacked the Jetrax T6 before Kopaka could get in it. When shape-shifting, he ejected the Tridax Pod he held to better suit him, and was amazed that he could see again by the vehicle's power. While escaping from the Toa, he momentarily steered the vehicle into a massive Lightstone, supercharging it with energy. Antroz then steered the Jetrax T6 out of the Codrex, and fought in aerial combat against the other two vehicles, Rockoh T3 and Axalara T9. Eventually, Kopaka caught up with the vehicles and began lowering the temperature against the vehicle until it stopped functioning as Lewa and Pohatu rode their vehicles towards him. Before the Toa could react, Antroz teleported out of the vehicle, which was then reclaimed by Kopaka, and traveled to the small island Mutran worked on. Antroz informed Mutran that it was time for him to fulfill his role in Teridax's Plan. He ordered Mutran to find Radiak and summon him back to his side so his sight could be restored, and for the Makuta to aid Gorast and Vamprah in their struggle against Icarax, who was attempting to sabotage the plan. Later, when the Energy Storms began, Antroz attempted to have Bitil assist him out of Karda Nui, which Bitil refused to do. He was then killed by the storm. Abilities & Traits Antroz was the Brotherhood's most skilled tactical commander and an accomplished warrior, being Teridax's primary lieutenant. Unlike Teridax, he did not underestimate his foes. He also had a rare sense of honor, opposing cheating and deceit and wishing to win a fight fairly. Being a Makuta, Antroz possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and most of the forty-two Kraata powers. On Destral, Antroz enjoyed riding the Destral Cycle, a vehicle stolen from the Dark Hunter Avak. Mask & Tools Antroz wore the Kanohi Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption. It had the ability to cause inanimate objects to rot and break down. He also carried a Tridax Pod which held Shadow Leeches and fought using his claws and poisonous fangs. Forms Being a Makuta, Antroz had access to many powers, including shape-shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Antroz: BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''Withering Soul'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Light in the Shadows'' .]] *The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2008 Vehicle Promo Animation'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Jutlin Wearers Category:Makar Category:Cap'n K Category:Zahaku